Things arn't what they seem
by XxsweetlipsxX
Summary: Introduction: Reviews are strongly requested, Please give me your entire sentiments,the good the bad and the ugly!Hermione is 20 years old and Married to Ron. She is desperately unhappy and wishes to be more adventurous like they were while in Hogwarts. S
1. Unexpected DreamBack to hogwarts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old friend

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was looking up at his canopy bed top; thoughts drilling his mind about his newly found emotion. He couldn't understand how this could have happened. He sneered at himself for letting it happen, a student teacher relationship._ Such a thing is absolutely forbidden, besides how could I have feelings for her, such a know it all. How he loathed her. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to wake her and tell her to leave his chambers before he gave her detention._

Hermione rolled over and stared into Severus' eyes and became lost. He returned the stare and he too had gotten lost. Every time he was around her he just wasn't himself, any other student he could be his mean cold rigid self, but not now.

"Severus, you do remember that you taught me occlumency also right? I can read your thoughts, and you can't give me detention because I don't go to this school!" Hermione said, sound much more superior than normal. She smiled sheepishly and sat up.

" Who gave you permission to gaze into my mind Ms. Granger? That is very inappropriate. I hope you don't find me rude but please, get out. I at least need to make and appearance at dinner, which started a little over fifteen minutes ago." Severus stood up from his bed and walked into his closet. Hermione ignored him as usual and went to take a bath.

Severus walked into his bathroom now fully clothes in his usual long black robes, and looked down and the nude body in his tub. Hermione had somehow manifested a waterproof cd player and headphones. She was humming a song to herself and moving her toes to the beat.

"How incredibly American" Severus muttered under his breath, but he felt warm water splash onto the back of his head not a noticeable amount though. He turned around quickly and saw Hermione with her eyes closed tight smiling and pretending nothing happened. He just chuckled inwardly and walked up to dinner.

Hermione got out of the bathtub 5 minutes later, and got quickly dressed and dried her hair. She didn't straighten it. It somehow had calmed down and her curls were hung in an amazing fashion around her head. She just looked at her hair for a minute before walking up to the Great Hall.

When she entered the Great Hall, McGonagall stood up and announced her presence. As she walked up towards the head table, The Headmistriss was telling the students of Hogwarts of her accomplishments. She was blushing and giving the Professor a rather hard sneer, very much like Severus'. Everyone already knew all of her accomplishments of course. She, like much of the news around Hogwarts, had been gossiped about so much that the whole school knew who she was. They all knew of her triumph with Harry Potter against He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Thank you Professor." She tried to speak without any terror on her voice. She wasn't used to speaking to that big of a crowd before, she felt a little frightened and intimidated that the entire school looked up to her.

"Hermione, would you care to show us something of entertainment, perhaps dinner and a show type theory?" _McGonagall, the second we are alone I'm shoving about 300 lemon drops down your throat for doing this!_

" I would be delighted," Hermione smiled, and thought of a spell. She grasped her wand in her right hand and started muttering charms that created a purple sparkly smoke above all the student's heads. It quickly formed into a wizard's duel. It was a very short duel, including a short black haired man whom very much resembled Sirius Black and a tall red haired man who resembled Remus Lupin. The black haired man threw a hex and the other, and stood triumphantly over his twitching body.

The seventh years looked entertained, the third to sixth years looked impressed, and the second and first years looked mortified. McGonagall clapped her hands and everyone went back to their meals.

Hermione sat next to her and a teacher with his hood over his face. Hermione couldn't figure out this mysterious teacher but somehow felt as if she knew him. She didn't dwell on it; she ate her meal and spoke with McGonagall about Ron and California. Near the end of the meal Hermione was sitting and mostly everyone had left the Great Hall. All except for the head boy and girl, McGonagall, Hermione and the mysterious teacher.

"Well, my dear. I am going to go to my chambers. Would you like a lemon drop before I go?" she kindly offered.

" I would." Hermione took the lemon drop and hugged her old professor. McGonagall left and Hermione sat back down onto her chair. The head boy and girl had finally left to go to their posts.

Now all that was left was Hermione and that stranger. She stood up, and the stranger did as well. She started to walk away when…

"What, you're not going to give me a hug at least?" He pulled the hood off and outstretched his arms. Hermione smiled and indulged him. She hadn't seen Draco for three years.


	2. An old friend

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An old friend

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was looking up at his canopy bed top; thoughts drilling his mind about his newly found emotion. He couldn't understand how this could have happened. He sneered at himself for letting it happen, a student teacher relationship._ Such a thing is absolutely forbidden, besides how could I have feelings for her, such a know it all. How he loathed her. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to wake her and tell her to leave his chambers before he gave her detention._

Hermione rolled over and stared into Severus' eyes and became lost. He returned the stare and he too had gotten lost. Every time he was around her he just wasn't himself, any other student he could be his mean cold rigid self, but not now.

"Severus, you do remember that you taught me occlumency also right? I can read your thoughts, and you can't give me detention because I don't go to this school!" Hermione said, sound much more superior than normal. She smiled sheepishly and sat up.

" Who gave you permission to gaze into my mind Ms. Granger? That is very inappropriate. I hope you don't find me rude but please, get out. I at least need to make and appearance at dinner, which started a little over fifteen minutes ago." Severus stood up from his bed and walked into his closet. Hermione ignored him as usual and went to take a bath.

Severus walked into his bathroom now fully clothes in his usual long black robes, and looked down and the nude body in his tub. Hermione had somehow manifested a waterproof cd player and headphones. She was humming a song to herself and moving her toes to the beat.

"How incredibly American" Severus muttered under his breath, but he felt warm water splash onto the back of his head not a noticeable amount though. He turned around quickly and saw Hermione with her eyes closed tight smiling and pretending nothing happened. He just chuckled inwardly and walked up to dinner.

Hermione got out of the bathtub 5 minutes later, and got quickly dressed and dried her hair. She didn't straighten it. It somehow had calmed down and her curls were hung in an amazing fashion around her head. She just looked at her hair for a minute before walking up to the Great Hall.

When she entered the Great Hall, Albus stood up and announced her presence. As she walked up towards the head table, Albus was telling the students of Hogwarts of her accomplishments. She was blushing and giving Albus a rather hard sneer, very much like Severus'. Everyone already knew all of her accomplishments of course. She, like much of the news around Hogwarts, had been gossiped about so much that the whole school knew who she was. They all knew of her triumph with Harry Potter against He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Thank you Professor." She tried to speak without any terror on her voice. She wasn't used to speaking to that big of a crowd before, she felt a little frightened and intimidated that the entire school looked up to her.

"Hermione, would you care to show us something of entertainment, perhaps dinner and a show type theory?" _Albus, the second we are alone I'm shoving about 300 lemon drops down your throat for doing this!_

" I would be delighted," Hermione smiled, and thought of a spell. She grasped her wand in her right hand and started muttering charms that created a purple sparkly smoke above all the student's heads. It quickly formed into a wizard's duel. It was a very short duel, including a short black haired man whom very much resembled Sirius Black and a tall red haired man who resembled Remus Lupin. The black haired man threw a hex and the other, and stood triumphantly over his twitching body.

The seventh years looked entertained, the third to sixth years looked impressed, and the second and first years looked mortified. Albus clapped his hands and everyone went back to their meals.

Hermione sat next to Albus and a teacher with his hood over his face. Hermione couldn't figure out this mysterious teacher but somehow felt as if she knew him. She didn't dwell on it; she ate her meal and spoke with Albus about Ron and California. Near the end of the meal Hermione was sitting and mostly everyone had left the Great Hall. All except for the head boy and girl, Albus, Hermione and the mysterious teacher.

"Well, my dear. I am going to go to my chambers. Would you like a lemon drop before I go?" Albus kindly offered.

" I would." Hermione took the lemon drop and hugged her old professor. Albus left and Hermione sat back down onto her chair. The head boy and girl had finally left to go to their posts.

Now all that was left was Hermione and that stranger. She stood up, and the stranger did as well. She started to walk away when…

"What, you're not going to give me a hug at least?" He pulled the hood off and outstretched his arms. Hermione smiled and indulged him. She hadn't seen Draco for three years.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're a teacher now. What is it that you teach? Wait... let me guess. Defense against the Dark Arts." Hermione walked with her arm around his through the corridors.

" Yes I do teach it. I know it's a change. But when you and Harry defeated …well…him you let me be free. You do know that my father died in the war. So I had no one to control me and that's when I found my passion for the art."

" Doesn't the old myth scare you though? A teacher hasn't kept the post since Voldemort was denied the job. I don't know if you know this but after Albus died, in our sixth year, you remember. Harry dropped out. Well he found out more about the horcruxes. We realized that Albus himself had been a horcrux. It turns out that when he drank the mysterious potion in the goblet it turned him into one. Severus knew that and so when he killed him, he destroyed one of the 6 horcruxes out there. So there were only 4 left to find. Albus had told Harry what he though they were." Hermione stopped and looked at Draco's bored expression. "What? Did you already know all of that?"

" No but I don't really like talking about Potter, when I have you on my mind. You're just so gorgeous, I don't like to ruin my mood by talking about him. I just want to focus on you right now. Would you like to come up to my chambers? I have some butter beers. Please? Indulge and old boyfriend and his need to see the love of his life." Draco smiled sheepishly at her with a pitiful face.

" I suppose. I could come up for a little while. Then I have to head back home, Ron must be worried." She liked her arm in his then heard another familiar voice.

" Ron was worried, and now my fears are confirmed. Draco I knew you would try to steal Hermione back from me you prat! You always want stuff that's mine!" Ron's face was growing redder by the minute.

"Yours!" Both Draco and Hermione said together.

" You don't own her Weasley. She's a person, with the ability to make choices, and she just chose to come have a nice drink and a chat with me. She didn't say that she and I would fuck to spite you." Draco made a motion to Hermione to leave when all of a sudden…

" LEVICORPUS!" Ron had shot a jinx at Draco, but to Ron's dismay, Hermione had jumped in front of Draco, and was swung up into the air by her ankle.

"HERMIONE! Why did you do that? I was trying to hit Draco!" Ron stood in front of her shouting.

"Because Ron" Hermione exclaimed in mid-air, " You're being bull headed and well" she paused for a moment, " Well you're being that jealous little boy from school. Just let me talk to whom I please and do what I want with whom I please. You're not my mum or dad!" Hermione's face was beginning to get red when Draco let her down.

"Come on Mione, _my_ chambers await your company." She and Draco stalked off around the corner leaving a dumb-founded Ron.

"Can you believe that JERK! I can't believe that he doesn't trust me!" Hermione fumed.

"Well I personally don't blame him. I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous!" Draco said while pretending to flash her. Hermione couldn't do anything but laugh at his silliness. She hadn't remembered his new attitude since…. well ever. She couldn't recall a time where she had ever seen him acting so giddy. She liked it.

"So how about that butter beer, I feel like getting smashed." Hermione said as he tossed her a beer.

…15 or 20 beers later….

"You know what Draco, Ron shouldn't have been jealous, but he should now!" Hermione said drunkenly and she leaned in to kiss him. He being quit drunk himself returned the offer. As they lay there slurring murmurs of love and naughtiness, they began to just drop off. They were both still fully clothed in Draco's bed. As Hermione woke up she realized where she was. She tried to sit up but found that she in the firm grasp of Draco seeing that they had gotten into spooning position some time in the night.

XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXX xxxxXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXmXXXXX xXXXXx XXXX

That is Chapter three; tell me what you think everyone! Also in case you haven't noticed, I changed the story so that Albus Dumbledore has past on. This way it makes more sense with the books…well considering that this story has nothing to do with the books I don't know why it matters, but it was bugging me! I also had to add in the horcruxes thing so. Just know it's fixed.


End file.
